


Harry Potter and the Full Power of Youth!!

by peglinds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen, Guy dies fighting Madara, Guy is Harry Potter, Reincarnation, Sort Of, Yikes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peglinds/pseuds/peglinds
Summary: After his tragic death attacking Madara, Might Guy accidentally merges with a vulnerable baby Harry's soul. On the plus side, no more Harry horcrux. On the minus side, well...





	1. Deus ex Machina

In one realm, a man garbed in green remembered the words of his father as he prepared to make a final stand at the cost of his life. His life-force burned an autumn orange as he opposed the strongest enemy he had yet faced. He proclaimed his final words for all to hear:

“These fallen leaves become the nutrients for fresh green leaves! And the period they bridge until the new spring when the fresh leaves bud is the climax of youth, when it burns most crimson! Charge! Flow! NIGHT GUY!” he roared as he unleashed his most powerful technique. His chakra formed a massive dragon burning bright in the darkness. His comrades looked on in awe and fear as he sped forward at such high speeds that the sight was distorted even to their superior eyes. This blur of orange confronted his enemy in an unavoidable show of power concentrated in a single kick.

The enemy had not anticipated such a powerful attack of pure physical energy and it cost him heavily. His eerily white torso was obliterated as he was sent flying into the cliffs behind him. Sadly, this unprecedented success was not without its price. The man’s attack left the bones in his legs shattered and his own body began to disintegrate from the outflux of energy. He spared one last thought as his life force faded and his soul left his body.

_Farewell, Eternal Rival! Farewell, Students! Farewell, Comrades! I shall Youthfully await you in the World of Darkness! But it is now my time to join my youthful student, Neji, and my courageous father!_

In another realm, a baby in a basket was being placed on a doorstep. The crisp autumn air made the child wriggle in displeasure even as it slept. Dead leaves rustled in the slight breeze, having yet to fall from their branches. A few straggling trick-or-treaters could be heard laughing in the distance.

An old man with half-moon spectacles and a prodigious silver beard tucked a letter into a fold of the small boy’s blanket while a severe-looking woman and a giant of a man watched. “Dumbledore, are you quite sure that Harry must live here?” the woman asked.

By chance, this baby’s soul was in a vulnerable state having recently accommodated a foreign soul shard. By chance, a stronger soul wandering by was attracted by green windows and a mention of youth. It did not hesitate to kick out the soul shard and take refuge in this place of seeming familiarity.

“Of course, he will flourish here, my dear. There is no safer place for young Harry to spend his youth.”

The three adults left one by one. The giant man flew away on a motorcycle, the severe woman padded away as a cat, and the old man began walking down the street. He pulled a silver cigarette lighter out of his pocket and clicked it. Globes of light returned to their street lamps once again illuminating the drive with an orange glow. With a swish of his cloak, he too was gone.

In one realm, a hero died. In another, a baby’s verdant eyes snapped open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some quotes were taken from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and Naruto Shippuden episode 421. 
> 
> If you didn't get my lame references, I refer to "green windows" because the eyes are the windows to the soul or whatever. I just had to make it work, but it probably doesn't make sense with a quick read. Also the "World of Darkness" Guy refers to is a reference to a Japanese afterlife myth? Idk I found it on Wikipedia. It seems to be a "real-life" inspiration for some Uchiha stuff. Look up Yomi-no-Kuni if you're interested. Also I know that Guy's aura was supposed to be red, not orange, but I thought it looked orange-ish in the anime and I wanted to tie in the theme of autumn/orange throughout the whole chapter. So his aura looks autumn orange instead of bloody crimson.


	2. Number Four Privet Drive

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of Number Four Privet Drive were proud to say they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They had a perfectly lovely, normal house in a perfectly lovely, normal neighborhood. They had a handsome, smart, kind little boy named Dudley who was their pride and joy. 

They also had a nephew.

Now, Petunia Dursley had expected her sister’s child to be abnormal, considering his descent. However, there was predictable freakishness, and there was this. She had expected a somewhat normal child with an occasional penchant for freaky behavior. What she got was a boy who was abnormal, full-stop. 

He had not seemed so strange at first. True, he was a loud and energetic toddler, but so were most one-year-olds. Why, her precious Dudders was even louder. The boy could walk and even run extremely well for his age, punctuating everything he did with loud exclamations of babble. He ran about from sunrise to sunset with barely any rest. At least the boy slept soundly through the night. 

The first sign of oddity was his first word. There were a number of perfectly normal words for him to choose from! “Ma” or “Da” or “up” or “more” or “no” or “bye-bye” or "cat" would all have been acceptable and easily ignorable. Even her sweet Dudders’ choice of “mine” was quite common. Of course, the boy chose something completely unusual, deviant that he was. He chose a quiet moment at breakfast to yell “youth” with a weirdly intense focus. And the boy refused to move on from the word! It was “youth” this, “youth” that, forever! It was enough to drive a sane woman to tears. Even when the boy finally began to expand his vocabulary, he never left that word behind.

She and Vernon agreed that chores would keep the boy too busy for any… unnatural activity. It worked, after a fashion. He seemed to regard each task as a personal challenge and approached each one with determination and energy. It was bizarre. The boy never complained, of course, not that he should have, but one would expect a normal child to make some protest. In hindsight, Petunia bitterly reflected, all this was nothing compared to what was to come.

One day he suddenly declared that it was his life goal to be a strong ninja and that he would begin training immediately. She didn’t even know where the boy had heard the word! He must have picked it up from some horrible child at the local kindy. It was awful, just awful. From that day forward, the boy was completely uncontrollable. He escaped from his cupboard over and over again to go running off to who knows where! Poor Vernon exhausted himself trying to catch the awful brat to no avail. He was just too fast. Soon the neighbors began asking after the “strange” boy running laps around the neighborhood and doing push-ups in the park. It was intolerable!

Then the boy developed a ghastly obsession with green clothing. For months she was constantly pestered about buying him a green jumpsuit of all things. It took an unreasonably long to convince the idiot boy that no, he was not going to be bought an entirely new wardrobe in green. After this realization, the boy developed a horrendous habit of rolling in the freshly cut grass after he mowed the lawn. It seemed to be an unfortunately productive exercise in collecting irremovable grass stains. What the neighbors must have thought! It made Petunia shudder to even consider it. But it was impossible to restrain him! 

The one saving grace was that the boy didn't exhibit any of his freakishness in other ways. Well, he was able to run unnaturally fast… and the lawn and garden were looking strangely lush… and he was able to escape any lock… and his clothes had been looking too green to be caused by grass stains alone… but was all that caused by m*gic or just his… natural… exuberance? Petunia found it impossible to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Harry's Hogwarts letter


	3. The Letter

The dreaded day came without any warning whatsoever.

“Uncle! Aunt! I have received a most unyouthful letter! I fear that someone is conducting UNYOUTHFUL RECONNAISSANCE ON THIS HOUSE!” Harry proclaimed flinging an envelope onto the breakfast table. The address stared up in blatant accusation:

_ Mr. H. Potter _

_ The Cupboard under the Stairs _

_ 4 Privet Drive _

_ Little Whinging _

_ Surrey _

While Harry approved of the color of the ink, the address alone implied a dangerous lack of security.

“Oh! Oh, Vernon!” Aunt Petunia raised a trembling hand to her lips.

“Pet…” Uncle Vernon clasped his wife’s other hand in comfort. Harry teared up at the touching scene.

“What’s reconnaissance?” Dudley interjected into the dramatic moment.

“Not now, Dudders. Oh, Vernon, what do we do? The boy is right, they must be watching the house!”

“Spying… following us… At least it’s unopened. We have to get rid of it!”

“Yosh! Leave it to me to destroy this unyouthful intelligence!” Harry promptly bounded over to the stove and lit the envelope on fire.

“What? BOY! Put — PUT THAT IN THE SINK!” Uncle Vernon’s yelling was soon eclipsed by the blaring of the smoke detector.

And so Harry’s newest challenge began.

ﾟ･:*✧d(◕∀◕) *:･ﾟ

The next day, a new suspicious letter graced the morning mail. Harry burned it.

That night, Harry kept a vigilant watch on the mail slot. A new letter came. Harry burned it.

Harry decided a new strategy was in order. He boarded up the mail slot. New letters were forced through the cracks. Harry burned them all.

Twelve letters hidden in the Dursley's egg carton found themselves vigorously destroyed. Harry frowned. This challenge was proving itself quite difficult.

Harry allowed himself a full night’s sleep on Saturday, not expecting any Sunday post. His complacency nearly caused him to lose the challenge, for new letters came down the chimney and whizzed out of the fireplace. Aunt and Uncle watched with resigned faces. Harry’s fists clenched. The enemy was more resourceful than he thought.

“Yosh! If I cannot get rid of these letters I will do two hundred push-ups!”

“Alright, boy, you… go ahead and do that.”

ﾟ･:*✧d(◕∀◕) *:･ﾟ

“Harry — yer a wizard.” 

“I most certainly am not, Mr. Hagrid! I am a ninja!”

“Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?”

“Absolutely not! I achieve everything through the power of hard work!”

“Er… Here’s yer letter, Harry. It’ll explain everything. Wait, why’d yeh throw it in the fire?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Harry would thrive on Vernon and Petunia's constant drama. Anyway, as you can see, Harry doesn't have Guy's memories in this fic. That would be so much harder and less fun to write! Let's just say Harry has some very strong instincts.


	4. The Sorting

“Potter, Harry!”

As Harry marched forward, uncertain murmurs broke out like bees bumping into one another. The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of potential comrades craning to get a good look at him. “Yosh! I wish to join the House of the Green!” he informed the hat.

_ “What? No, I don’t think you understand,” _ said a small voice in his ear.

“I shall answer the challenge issued in my childhood! I shall confront it with all my youthful power! I SHALL USE —”

_ “Calm down! My goodness, what a one track mind you have. Hmph. First of all, it is not the house of the green, it is Slytherin House.” _

“The name does not matter! I must achieve the full power of youth, and for that, I must be dressed in green! Therefore I must join the House of Slytherin!”

_ “I sort by personality, not by favorite color. Although you have several good qualities, I can see very plainly that your obsession with hard work makes you a Hufflepuff. Lots of loyalty, too. That means yellow for you, no doubt about that.” _

“That is not acceptable! For I can work hard in any dwelling, but to work my hardest I must be dressed in green!”

_ “I’ve never heard that one before. But didn’t you listen to my song? I am to sort you into a house of like-minded individuals. This is supposed to be a legacy of Hogwarts’ four great founders! You really ought to go to Hufflepuff. Slytherin would not even begin to know what to do with you.” _

“Yosh! I see that you have issued me a challenge! If I do not get sorted into Slytherin, I will RUN ONE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND THE FORBIDDEN FOREST!”

_ “Oh my. I see that you are quite determined, eh? That’s not really a surprise, after all. Well, are you sure you won’t be sorted into Hufflepuff? It’s all in your head. Hufflepuff would put you on the path to greatness.” _

“As you say, I am determined! I must be sorted into the Green House! Put me in Slytherin!”

 _“Well, if you won’t change your mind, better be_ — SLYTHERIN! I guess.”

Silence reigned in the hall, with the exception of Harry’s joyful cheer. “Yes! The FULL POWER OF YOUTH!” he screamed as he sprinted to the Slytherin table and took the first available seat. The murmurs returned with a vengeance.

At the staff table, Potions Master Severus Snape gave his best deadpan stare. “What.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Snape gets more screentime


	5. Potions

“There, look.”

“Where?”

“The one sprinting down the hall. Being chased by that Malfoy kid.”

“Did you see his robes? When do first-years even learn the color-changing charm?”

Harry never really heard the whispers that followed him in the halls as he always ran too quickly to listen. Hogwarts castle was full of interesting obstacles and he was determined to encounter them all! In fact, Harry was quite pleased with every aspect of his new situation. Every professor had a new youthful subject to teach! The Slytherin dorm was lovely, and although Harry would have preferred that the dorm be decorated with tortoises instead of snakes, it was still quite pleasant. He also found a friend in Draco Malfoy, a boy who had an inspiring dedication to his father. It was now Friday morning, and Harry quickly chose a healthy breakfast from the choices offered in the Great Hall. Draco sat next to him, reading over their class schedule.

“We have double Potions first thing. With the golden Gryffindors, ugh. Well, that ought to be interesting for you, Potter.”

“Yes! It will be most interesting to apply myself to a new discipline! With determination and hard work I cannot fail!”

“I meant interesting because Professor Snape hates you and your entire family. He’s probably devastated that you were sorted into his house. You know, everyone pegged you for a Gryffindor," Draco remarked, spooning up his eggs. "Hey, are you even listening? Stop running everywhere! Wait up, Potter!”

Their youthful energy ensured that he and Draco were the first ones to make it to the Potions classroom. Draco leaned against the stone walls panting and Harry bounced on the balls of his feet while they waited for their classmates to arrive. Blaise Zabini quirked an eyebrow when he rounded the corner. “Excited for Potions, Potter?”

“Yes!” Harry cheered and gave him a fervent thumbs-up. He was the first in the room when the doors opened and took a seat in the first row. Professor Snape swept into the classroom and the students hushed. Harry was immediately captivated by his cool demeanor.

After roll call, Snape began his opening speech. “You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making.” His piercing dark eyes swept over the students suspiciously. “Mr. Potter, are you crying already?” While tears were not uncommon in his classroom, it was unusual to see them so early on.

“Professor, you are so hip! So cool!”

“Yes…” Snape narrowed his eyes. “As I was saying… I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… What now, Potter?”

“PROFESSOR SNAPE!” Harry ran and launched himself at his new favorite professor, wrapping his arms around his waist in a manly hug. He sobbed manfully into the professor’s black velvet robes. “What a youthful display of passion! I am so moved!”

“Potter, unhand me at once! Potter! DETENTION!”

ﾟ･:*✧d(◕∀◕) *:･ﾟ

“Professor! If I do not finish scrubbing all these cauldrons in the next hour, I will come back tomorrow evening and scrub a hundred more!”

“Absolutely not, Potter! Do not think to enter my classroom without my express permission!”

ﾟ･:*✧d(◕∀◕) *:･ﾟ

“And what do you think of Harry Potter?” Albus Dumbledore asked his staff. Minerva’s lips pursed when he beamed across the table. “I find his energy and enthusiasm most refreshing!” warbled Filius. Severus took on a pained expression that was usually the result of at least five near-deaths in his classroom within the last forty-eight hours. 

“Well, Severus? What do you think of young Mr. Potter?” Albus prodded.

Furious eyes snapped to his. “The brat is nothing like his father!” Professor Snape hissed, leaning forward, “In fact, he’s far worse!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my trash humor. Like anyway?
> 
> Here's the thing. Now that I have a few chapters up, I'm going to slow down the updates. So don't be alarmed when there's no update tomorrow! I plan to continue this story through the first book but I like having more time to mull things over. Soooo that's what's happening, and see you next time for Harry's eternal rival! (o^◡^o)


	6. Eternal Rivals

It all started in Transfiguration class when Hermione was the only one to get her matchstick to go silver and pointy. She had looked away from Professor McGonagall’s small smile and caught Potter staring at her creepily. Hermione bent back over her matchstick and didn’t think much of it, that was until Potter accosted her later in the hallway.

“Yosh! I see that you have a natural brilliance that allows you to succeed! Only the best would be able to learn such a difficult transfiguration so quickly! But my hard work will trump your innate talent!” he proclaimed. His face was pressed up an inch away from hers, and all she could see were his wide, wide eyes. She staggered back a few steps in surprise. He posed with one hand on his hip, the other pointed at her dramatically. “I challenge you! Let us fight to see who will become the better wizard! We can be rivals!” White teeth glittered.

Hermione recovered quickly. “No way! There’s no way I’d risk getting in trouble for fighting in the first week of school!” She marched off with her head held high.

The next time it happened she was in the library, taking a break to stare glumly out the window. It just wasn’t fair! This school was supposed to be different; she was supposed to find people like her! But it was all like her old school. Nobody liked her. She couldn’t make a single friend. If she couldn’t make friends in a new, magic school, was there any hope for her at all?

A flash of green caught her eye in the window’s reflection. She turned around to look. “I challenge you!” yelled Potter, right in her face.

How did this boy keep finding her? “Will you be quiet?” she hissed, “This is a library!” Too late. Madam Pince rounded the nearest bookshelf. “Both of you out, out!” she yelled. It was the first time Hermione had ever been kicked out of a library. Her ears burned red with shame. That Potter boy was just the worst!

Another time Hermione just wanted to get some studying done in the common room. Even if she didn’t really have friends, it would be nice to read in the company of other people. She added _Prefects Who Gained Power_ to her stack of textbooks and topped it all off with plenty of parchment and a couple quills. It was a little difficult to carry but still manageable. She hooked her chin over the top of the stack as she carefully made her way down the stairs. Luckily there was an open desk by a window and she quickly moved to claim it.

“RIVAL!” someone shouted. She shrieked, her books thudding to the floor, parchment and quills flying everywhere when Harry Potter popped out from behind an armchair. “I challenge you!” he shouted.

She shot back with equal volume, “This isn’t your common room! How did you even get in here? You’re going to get in so much trouble!”

A red-headed boy suddenly appeared. “Ohohoho, what’s this? A snake in the lion’s den? And how did the little snake get in here, I wonder?” Fred Weasley grinned from ear to ear. Fortunately, the commotion attracted a prefect, and soon Harry Potter was being escorted from the tower with the Weasley boy trailing behind. Hermione heaved a sigh of relief, gathered up her things, and got back to studying.

A couple weeks later, Hermione was walking along the shore of the Black Lake, trying to catch some sign of the merpeople civilization she read about in _Hogwarts: A History._ The placid surface of the water gave no indication of what lay underneath. She listened intently, but all she heard was her feet crunching on the gravel and far off shouting from the Quidditch pitch. She peered into the lake again, trying to see how deep it was. How fascinating to think that there was a whole new world beneath the water that no one knew about!

A disturbance on the surface of the water captured her attention. The ripples were too small to be caused by the giant squid. Could it be? That was definitely a humanoid shape rising to the surface. Hermione held her breath in anticipation. A dripping figure emerged from the water to reveal —

— Harry Potter waving cheerfully at her. “Rival!” he called, “How fortuitous that we should meet here! Would you care for an underwater challenge?”

Huffing, Hermione turned around and strode back up to the castle. She really should have known better.

ﾟ･:*✧d(◕∀◕) *:･ﾟ

Classes were the best part of her day, an oasis in a desert of gloomy isolation. In Charms, she managed to levitate her feather on the first try, just like she practiced. “Oh, well done!” cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. “Everyone see here, Miss Granger’s done it!”

Her partner, Ron Weasley, was not pleased. It wasn’t her fault that he wouldn’t listen to her perfectly good advice! She overheard his voice as they left the classroom. “It’s no wonder no one can stand her,” he was saying to Seamus Finnegan, “she’s a nightmare, honestly.” She felt her face heat up and her throat tighten. Stupid boys! She hated them! And she hated her stupid frizzy hair, and her stupid teeth, and, and—

“Hermione! I challenge you! Let us go to the library and see who can levitate their textbooks the highest!” It was Harry Potter again, trying to talk to her when she definitely didn’t want to be talked to!

“Leave me alone, Potter,” she yelled, wiping away a few tears as she sped up down the corridor. Was everything going to go wrong today? She just wanted to be left alone! Her feet fell in a quick tempo as she pushed her way through the crowd. Eyes trained on the floor, she didn’t notice Potter keeping up alongside her, and she had to stop when Potter stepped in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

He looked her in the eyes with his creepy stare. “Hermione. You shouldn’t listen to the unyouthful words of our classmates. They do not understand the glorious struggle that ignites our hearts with youthful fire. You should pay them no mind and continue on your own path to greatness!” he said fiercely.

Hermione sniffled. “That’s actually quite nice of you to say, Potter. Thanks.”

“Think nothing of it, Hermione! It is my duty to encourage the heart of a maiden in need!” He brought his fist down on his palm decisively. “Yosh, instead of a levitation challenge, let us compete to see who can find the most interesting book in the library! Surely that will lift your spirits!”

“Actually, that does sound kind of fun,” Hermione said with a tremulous smile. “We can —”

“Harry, what’s going on? Is that girl bothering you?” Draco Malfoy rudely interrupted.

“Hermione finally succumbed to the intensity of my passionate, youthful determination and accepted my challenge!”

Draco looked horrified. His mouth gaped open in disbelief. “You've been trying to ask her out? And she's finally accepted?”

“No!” Hermione yelled, “That’s not what happened at all!”

Draco grabbed Harry’s elbow and pulled him to the side. “Look, Harry,” he whispered, “I know you don’t have much experience with this sort of thing, so I’ll try to explain. You don’t want to associate too closely with girls like her who don’t come from the right sort of background, if you know what I mean.”

“Do not worry, Draco!” Harry whispered back, “Hermione and I have not formed any romantic attachment! And although she does not yet have comrades of her own, I am certain that she will still be a formidable opponent!” He tugged his arm away to give Hermione a thumbs up.

Draco watched with a pinched expression as Harry dragged her down the hallway, with Hermione shrieking at him to slow down all the while.

ﾟ･:*✧d(◕∀◕) *:･ﾟ

Harry and Hermione were the only two left in the library. Looking around, Harry closed his book with a snap. “Rival! It is getting late! Perhaps we should go to the Halloween feast and finish this challenge another time!”

A beat later, Hermione looked up. “Oh, sorry Harry, I was just caught up in this book. Did you say something?” She never understood why that made Harry burst into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up angstier than I expected. I think I really got caught up in Hermione's pov. (＃￣ω￣)
> 
> Anyway, what do you think Harry looks like? I've hinted at some things, but I don't really have a set image in my mind. Both Harry and Guy have very unique physical characteristics, and I can't decide what should stay and what should go, you know? As always, thanks for reading!


	7. Halloween

Hogwarts’ Halloween feast was a sight to behold. Live bats swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles stutter. Huge jack-o’-lanterns stood against the walls, lighting the hall with gaping grins. Draco Malfoy sat between Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, stabbing his food more forcefully than strictly necessary.

“You can hardly stop him from associating with her. Potter is a half-blood himself, you realize,” Blaise commented, watching from across the table. Draco only glowered and stabbed a bit of mashed potato.

Their conversation was interrupted by Professor Quirrell sprinting into the hall, turban askew. He slumped against the staff table, chest heaving. “Troll — in the dungeons — thought you ought to know,” he gasped out before collapsing in a dead faint. The entire hall was plunged into chaos until the Headmaster took control, telling the prefects to lead everyone to their dormitories.

Gemma Farley stood up, scowling in annoyance. “Great. Let’s get going, everyone. Wands out, and try not to die. First years, stay in the back. Call if you see something big and ugly,” she drawled.

The professors stood in the corridor, watching the students stream into the grand staircase. As Professor Snape cast an eye over his house, he noticed a conspicuous absence. “Mr. Malfoy, where is Potter?” he demanded.

“He’s in the library, with that Granger girl,” Draco muttered sullenly.

Snape was not impressed. “No need to sound so bitter, Draco; at least now there is a chance he might be killed by the troll!” he spat, wheeling around to stride after Dumbledore. “We have another problem, Albus!”

ﾟ･:*✧d(◕∀◕) *:･ﾟ

Oblivious to the chaos, Harry and Hermione made their way down to the feast at a relatively sedate pace, per Hermione’s insistence. They had successfully hidden from Professor Quirrell as he strode past with a focused expression, and they were fairly confident that they wouldn’t get caught at this point.

“Do you hear that, rival?” Harry asked. There was a strange, low grunting sound coming from the girls’ toilets down the corridor.

“Do you  _ smell _ that?” Hermione replied. A foul stench permeated the air, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean. Maybe someone was suffering from a spell gone wrong or a bad prank? “Let’s see if they need help. It’s a girl though, so you’ll have to wait here while I go in first.”

“Yosh! You can depend on me!”

As soon as the door flapped closed behind her, Harry heard Hermione scream. Harry burst in to see a huge troll standing over her with a massive club in hand. Unfortunately, Hermione’s scream had brought the troll’s attention onto them.

“Mountain troll, commonly found in the mountains,” Hermione was muttering in terror, “grey skin, up to twelve feet tall, dangerous destructive tendencies, and resistant to most spells!” She seemed to be frozen to the spot and looked like she might faint.

“We need a plan,” Harry said determinedly, “I will cause a distraction, and you provide a long-range attack from behind!”

“No, wait, HARRY!” Hermione screamed in horror as Harry ran at the troll. It swung its club at him and missed, but just by a hair. Water began sluicing over the floor as several sinks were smashed to pieces. The troll grunted stupidly before preparing to swing again.

Harry took the opportunity to launch his attack. He unleashed a move he had been practicing at Privet Drive. “I call this Leaf Whirlwind!” he shouted, striking the troll with a spinning roundhouse kick. While the move was calculated to hit an adult in the face, Harry was unfortunately too small to generate enough power to reach the troll’s head. The troll was twelve feet tall, after all. Instead, the kick landed right in its crotch. Moaning loudly, the troll dropped its club and fell to the floor, holding itself protectively. The ground shuddered at the impact. Bits of dust fell from the ceiling. Harry grinned in satisfaction.

Hermione recovered enough to shout the first spell she could think of.  _ “Wingardium Leviosa!” _ she cried, lifting the troll’s club in the air. Once she had hoisted it as high as she was able, she let it drop, straight down onto the troll’s head. With a dull thunk, the troll was knocked unconscious. The only sound left was the water gushing from the busted pipes.

Harry and Hermione stared at each other. Harry was the first to break the moment with a bright smile. “We did it, rival!” he cheered, lifting a fist into the air.

Hermione smiled back shakily. “We really did, didn’t we? We knocked out a troll!” Her face dropped suddenly. “Oh my gosh, we skipped the feast and knocked out a troll! We’re going to get in so much trouble!”

As if on cue, a group of professors appeared in the doorway: McGonagall first, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll and slumped against the wall, closing his eyes and whimpering. Snape spared him a disparaging glance before turning his piercing gaze onto Harry and Hermione.

McGonagall looked furious. Her lips were white. “Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, what in Merlin’s name happened here? You could have both been killed!”

Harry beamed. “It all started in the library where Hermione and I were having a competition because we are Eternal Rivals —”

“We’re study partners, actually, not rivals,” Hermione interjected.

“You do not wish to be rivals anymore?” Harry asked with mournful eyes. He turned away from the professors to better see his rival’s face.

“It’s just that ‘rivals’ implies that we were fighting. We weren’t.”

“But who will I pit myself against in my youthful quest —”

“As riveting as this little…  _ drama _ is, I would prefer it if one of you would tell me  _ what in the blazes happened here sometime tonight!” _ Snape said with a glare.

“Well, Harry and I were late to the feast because we lost track of time in the library. Because we were studying. And then we heard something down the corridor and went to look. We thought that someone might need help. But there was the troll instead! And Harry kicked it in the, well.” Hermione gestured to the troll which, even while unconscious, was cupping itself defensively. “Then I used a levitation charm to knock it out with its club while it was distracted. Sir.”

“My rival and I worked well together,” Harry added.

Snape spent a long moment pinching the bridge of his nose. “Detention, Potter, for being a brainless idiot!” he burst out, “And you’ll be serving it with someone else!”

“Oh, but that’s not very fair, Professor,” Hermione cried, “We were just trying to help!”

“It’s not fair, is it? Very well, Miss Granger, you may join your  _ study partner _ in detention with Filch!” Professor McGonagall made no protest.

From that moment on, Hermione never contested her position as Harry’s eternal rival. There were just some things that weren't worth arguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about Gemma Farley except that she was mentioned on Pottermore as a Slytherin prefect. But Snape had to have chosen her, and I like to think he would have chosen someone who shared his completely-done-with-everything worldview.
> 
> Happy Christmas, if you celebrate it! I gift you with a chapter about Halloween. ✺


	8. The Interlude Before Christmas

The stench of the troll hung heavily in the air, making it quite difficult to breathe.

Minerva stared at the empty doorway through which a beaming Harry Potter and a dejected Hermione Granger had just left. “I don’t think a single word of that lecture made it through to Potter’s head,” she remarked. Quirinus had left as soon as humanly possible, leaving only Severus to hear her words. She turned back to him, only to wince at the sight of him prodding over the troll, going over it for potions ingredients.

“Potter seems to think of detention as something to strive for,” he muttered distractedly.

“Something to strive for! Not even November and he’s already gotten into so much trouble,” she lamented. “I thought you said he was nothing like his father!”

“He isn’t.” Severus’ eyes glittered malevolently as he gazed into the middle distance.

Minerva stared at him in consternation. Eventually, she just shook her head and got to work repairing the sinks.

ﾟ･:*✧d(◕∀◕) *:･ﾟ

It was the early hours of the morning, but Harry was already awake and about. Today was a day filled with the promise of adventure! The first few rays of sun greeted him as he emerged from the dungeons with one goal firmly in mind. Still asleep at in their frames, the portraits took no notice of him as he ran up the stairs. Harry raced down the third-floor corridor, skidding to a stop in front of a locked door. He had finally found a spell that would grant him entry!  _ “Alohomora!” _ he shouted, brandishing his wand at the vile lock. The lock gave way with a satisfying click, and Harry gleefully flung the door open. Now, he would finally discover the new youthful challenge that lay beyond! He paused for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness. Listening intently, he heard heavy panting breaths that must belong to something large. There was definitely an unknown creature alive in there. Out of the gloom appeared three pairs of glowing eyes accompanied by three menacing growls. Harry’s heart soared. This was even better than he imagined!

ﾟ･:*✧d(◕∀◕) *:･ﾟ

Later that day, Rubeus Hagrid puttered about his hut, waiting for his batch of cakes to cool. It was a beautiful fall afternoon, crisp and cool, perfect for a bit of baking. He had just put a fresh kettle on when there was an enthusiastic banging at his door. Fang scrambled up from his spot by the fire, barking a loud greeting to their unexpected visitor. “Oh, quiet down, yeh dozy dog,” Hagrid muttered and opened the door to reveal an exuberant Harry Potter.

“Hello, Harry! I was goin’ to send a note up to the castle to invite yeh ter tea, but now I won’t have teh! Come in and tell me how yeh’ve been.”

Grinning brightly, Harry replied, “Mr. Hagrid! I have been most excellent! I come bearing exciting news!”

“Well then, sit down and tell me all ‘bout it. Have a cuppa and some rock cakes; they’re fresh.”

Taking a large bite from his cake, Harry munched enthusiastically. “You like dangerous creatures, right Mr. Hagrid?”

“Aye, that I do, though I don’t ‘spect they’re as dangerous as everyone makes ‘em out to be.”

Harry clutched his mug tightly while he practically vibrated with excitement. “I have found the most wondrous creature in the castle. In the third-floor corridor, I discovered —” he paused dramatically, “— a giant three-headed dog!”

Hagrid spat out his tea. “How’d yeh find out abou’ Fluffy?”

“Oh,” Harry drooped, “You already knew.”

“O’ course I did, Harry. I raised ‘im myself, got ‘im off a Greek chappie I met at the pub. Sweet as anything he was, even as a puppy.” Hagrid paused for a gulp of tea. “But yeh shouldn’t be knowing about him in the first place!”

“I have been youthfully exploring the castle! The locked door seemed to be another challenge I must overcome!” Harry looked up at Hagrid with shining liquid eyes. “Won’t you please tell me more about Fluffy, Mr. Hagrid?” 

“Ah, well, won’t do yeh any harm I guess. Now Fluffy’s a Cerberus; that’s why he’s got three heads, see, though he’s a bit small for his age. A Cerberus makes a firs’-rate guard dog, and they’re much easier ter train than dragons. Dumbledore asked to keep ‘im in the castle after Nicholas Flamel— well, less said abou’ that, the better. It’s an important job, that is.”

“How wondrous! How glorious!” Harry exclaimed. “I will be sure to befriend Fluffy and help him in his noble quest!”

Hagrid beamed. “That’s righ’ good of yeh, Harry. I’m sure he gets lonely up there all by himself. I’ll give yeh a hint: a bit o’ music will help him relax.”

Both well pleased, Harry and Hagrid settled back to finish their tea in companionable silence. A log popped in the fireplace. Fang snuffled as he dozed in a puddle of sunlight. Dust motes drifted lazily through the air.

“Er… yeh haven’t  _ told _ anyone about Fluffy, have yeh Harry?”

“I have not! Good point, Mr. Hagrid! I must share this with my friends!” Harry was out of his seat and running before Hagrid could protest, and the door to the hut banged shut behind him.

ﾟ･:*✧d(◕∀◕) *:･ﾟ

It had been a hectic day, and Minerva had decided to enjoy a well-deserved walk. It would be good to get out of her classroom and remember why she spent so much time there in the first place. Surely seeing the students hard at work around the castle would help clear her mind and revitalize her passion for teaching. She set off optimistically, hoping to feel the benefits of some fresh air, but her expectations soon fell flat. After telling off two seventh years for a very handsy snog in the middle of the corridor, telling off the Weasley twins for bribing Peeves, telling off a Ravenclaw for practicing spells on their pet rabbit, and telling off a Slytherin for trying to carve a new secret passage, she was starting to regret her idea. 

She sped up as she approached the courtyard. There was yet another pair of students getting into trouble! It looked like they were setting up for a duel, two first-years by the height of them. She heard one of them cry out, “On the count of three! One, two three—” They both pointed their wands above their heads, shouting  _ “Vermillious!”  _ Twin fountains of red sparks shot into the air. Minerva halted her steps in surprise. That was the worst dueling technique she had ever seen. What were they doing?

“Ack! Rival, you have beaten me again!”

“You need to stop twisting your wrist at the end, Harry. Otherwise, you could probably get your sparks to go just as high as mine.”

“Yosh, if I do not beat you this time, I will do one hundred jumping jacks!”

“I don’t think that’s going to help you understand the spell technique.”

“Two hundred, then!”

ﾟ･:*✧d(◕∀◕) *:･ﾟ

Christmas morning found Harry and Draco alone in the Slytherin common room with two piles of presents, one more modestly sized than the other. Already, Harry had unwrapped a hand-carved flute from Hagrid as well as a set of silver-tipped peacock quills and a box of Belgian chocolates from Draco. Now he avidly read a long letter from Hermione with growing excitement. 

Draco watched disdainfully as Harry pounced on Hermione’s gift with the enthusiasm of a cat with a Christmas ornament. The brown paper was ripped away to reveal a formless bundle which Harry shook out, then held up at arm’s length in order to best admire. Framed from behind by the fireplace glow, it drew the eye with its bold green hue. Harry gazed upon it as if he had never seen anything so wonderful before. Draco was affronted that his tastefully expensive gift was so easily supplanted by a green piece of cloth, a piece of cloth from the Granger girl no less. “Is that some kind of Muggle garment?” he sniffed, resolving to regain the upper hand.

“It is a jumpsuit! The epitome of comfort and style! The most perfect piece of youthful clothing!” Harry asserted, “Its complete freedom of movement is bound to propel you to new heights of greatness! Of course, my eternal rival would know that this is the one gift I would desire above all others! I will wear it with pride!” He promptly changed into his new gift, determined to show it off at Christmas breakfast.

Someone else had given him a strange silver cloak, but Harry didn’t care too much about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I would give the jumpsuit an appearance, but I couldn't pass up this opportunity!
> 
> I'm sorry for the late update! I'm having trouble fitting everything I want to include together as the story progresses. Here's hoping I figure it all out. (￣^￣)و


	9. A Day in Detention

Bent over his desk marking essays, Severus Snape glanced up at the clock and cursed under his breath. It was almost time to oversee yet another one of Potter’s bloody detentions. By this point in the school year, they had begun feeling almost routine. He probably spent more time with Potter than any other individual in the entire castle. Wasn’t that a depressing thought? As always, Severus’ comments grew more acerbic as he anticipated Potter’s arrival. He hunched his shoulders and increased the pressure on his quill, subconsciously trying to ward off the impending ordeal. The clock ticked briskly on. Severus slashed at the unfortunate composition in front of him, covering it in dripping red ink.

All too soon he heard the quick footfalls of Potter running down the hall. After hearing it so often the sound was unmistakable. Severus grit his teeth and glared determinedly down at his parchment. He knew Potter would slam the door open, yelling —

“PROFESSOR SNAPE! I am here for detention!”

“Would it be too much for you to remember to knock?” Severus returned, finally looking up. His next scathing comment was derailed by the sight of Potter in his classroom, covered in green. “What in Merlin’s name are you wearing?”

“This is my new, youthful jumpsuit! My rival, Hermione, gave it to me for Christmas!” Potter spun in a happy circle, posing with his hands on his hips for a dramatic finish. “Do you like it, Professor Snape? I am certain that it will help me to complete my detention in record time!”

“If it removes you from my presence sooner than usual, then I will count it a blessing. Cauldrons are in their usual place. Start scrubbing.”

Potter gave him an inane grin. “Your hip and cool attitude does not fool me!”

“What a pity.”

“Truly, your youthful passion is obvious in how diligently you critique our essays! It must take great strength of spirit to spend so much time doing something so boring!”

“How fortunate, then, that I am the professor and you are not.”

“I hope that I can finish this quickly! I promised Draco that I would join him in the common room this evening and I still have a Transfiguration assignment to complete!”

“Perhaps you could focus your energy on avoiding detention in the first place. That would surely improve your time management.”

“I feel that detention is a necessary sacrifice for the noble pursuits I must undertake!”

“Trust me, that is readily apparent. And now you may suffer the consequences of your ill-advised actions. Without speaking.”

Finally taking the hint, Potter began cleaning cauldrons. The classroom was filled with the sounds of metal being rigorously scoured. Reveling in the quiet, Severus got back to marking papers. The torches flickered as he worked his way down the stack. He lost track of time in concentration.

The next time he surfaced it was at least an hour later. He had almost forgotten that he was supervising detention. Big mistake. When he looked over to check on Potter, it was to see that he had piled the clean cauldrons on top of one another. The precarious tower was wobbling in time with Potter’s forceful scrubbing. One more nudge from his elbow and the whole thing would fall, crashing into a shelf of nearby ingredients. They would be completely ruined!

Severus jumped up to prevent the disaster, forgetting his bad leg. Hissing at the sudden pain in his foot, he had to stop and lean his weight on the desk. Lifting the hem of his robe revealed blood seeping up through Filch’s shoddy dressings. He grimaced. Perhaps he should have suffered Pomfrey’s unnecessary mothering to get the injury properly healed. 

Potter gasped. “PROFESSOR! You are wounded! You need medical attention!” He had abandoned the cauldrons to stand in front him with a concerned expression. That was one catastrophe avoided, at least. Now the boy had bent over and was gesturing at his back with flailing arms.

“What now, Potter? If you can’t tell, this isn’t the best time for your asinine charades!”

“Climb on my back, Professor! I will carry you to the hospital wing!”

The sheer stupidity of Potter’s statement at first prevented Severus from comprehending his words. “WHAT? Absolutely not! That is completely inappropriate!” he spat. The things that came out of the brat’s mouth!

“But, Professor! You need help!”

“If you are so determined to  _ assist _ me, then you may go and ask for Madam Pomfrey to come here instead. If not, leave anyway. Detention is over and your company certainly isn’t improving matters.”

“Yes, Professor!”

As soon as Potter ran off, Severus slumped into a chair. Maybe it would have been faster to send a Patronus, but this would get Potter out of the room for a while. He could use the welcome silence to contemplate his poor life choices. 

It wasn’t long before the floo flared green and Pomfrey stepped out of the fireplace, frowning with disapproval. Potter stumbled out after her with ash in his hair. Pomfrey cast an eye over him and her frown deepened. “Thank you, Mr. Potter. You may go now.”

Potter opened his mouth as if to protest but seemed to change his mind after seeing Madam Pomfrey’s expression. Severus scowled. If only he could inspire such a reaction. “I HOPE YOU REGAIN YOUR YOUTHFUL STRENGTH SOON, PROFESSOR!” Potter yelled, scampering away. Insufferable brat.

“Honestly, Severus, you need to take better care of yourself. You’re still so young. This should have come to me immediately,” Pomfrey chided. Severus hummed vaguely while she tsked at the wound and waved her wand over it. “This is from Hagrid’s hellhound, isn’t it? What a mess. Sometimes I don’t understand why you go along with the Headmaster’s mad schemes.”

Severus let his head thump back onto the wall behind him. He stared blankly at the ceiling. “Why, indeed?” he muttered. Somewhere above him, Potter was running about in his awful green clothing, blithely causing chaos. What a comforting thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this entire chapter because I thought the image of Harry giving Snape a piggyback ride was hilarious.


	10. Norbert

The Hogwarts library was a melting pot of students, an indispensable meeting place for those friendships that spanned separate Houses. Whenever Harry had news that he wanted to share with both Draco and Hermione, he asked them to meet at their table in the library. The only drawback was the constant surveillance of Madam Pince. This time, Harry wanted to tell them about Hagrid’s new acquisition.

“Don’t tell me that Hagrid’s brought another dangerous creature into the castle!” Hermione railed when Harry explained why they were there, “That Cerberus is quite enough!” Harry had tried introducing Hermione and Draco to his new furry friend, but it hadn’t gone well.

Draco opened his mouth to make his opinion known, then hesitated and frowned. His first instinct was to agree because Merlin knew he didn’t want to be exposed to any more savage beasts, but then he’d be agreeing with Granger. Perhaps he ought to denounce Hagrid as irresponsible and idiotic, but then he would be indirectly agreeing with Granger again. Maybe he ought to be enthusiastic in order to appear superior to Granger in Harry’s eyes, but he didn’t want to encourage any of Harry’s reckless adventures that Draco himself might have to take part in. Conflicted, he opened his mouth again. What to say? “I think —”

“This time it is not a dangerous creature!” Harry proclaimed, steamrolling over Draco’s attempt to speak, “This time, Hagrid has a dragon egg!”

Draco’s eyes widened. “A real dragon egg?” he asked.

“That’s illegal!” Hermione cried.

“Yes, but imagine getting to see a real dragon hatch!” Draco exclaimed, “Aren’t you the least bit curious, Granger?”

“I’m more worried about getting arrested, Malfoy!”

“I’ve already seen it,” Harry interrupted. “Hagrid’s keeping it in his fireplace. He thinks it will hatch in a week! He invited all of us to witness its youthful transition into life!”

“This will not end well,” Hermione moaned.

“Where’s your academic curiosity, Granger? I thought you wanted to  _ know it all _ ,” Draco drawled.

Hermione glared, but in the end, she agreed to join them at the hut when the time came. 

ﾟ･:*✧d(◕∀◕) *:･ﾟ

“I always wanted a dragon when I was little,” Draco said in awe, then blushed.

“It is quite fascinating,” Hermione admitted.

“He is magnificent, Mr. Hagrid!” Harry crowed.

“Thanks, yeh three!” Hagrid’s face was dripping with sweat from the heat of the incubating fire, but he was otherwise radiant with happiness. He gazed down at the slimy dragon with pride. “I looked it up, and I think he’s a Norwegian Ridgeback. I’ve decided to call ‘im Norbert.” 

A few weeks later, Norbert was half the size of Fang and had graduated to eating raw meat. Fang himself was sleeping outside out of fear. Hagrid’s hand was bandaged. “Ah, it’s nothin’,” he assured them. “Norbert jus’ doesn’t know his own strength.” Hermione was dubious, but Draco had fun feeding Norbert chunks of raw ferret.

A week after that, the trio got to witness Norbert’s first puff of flame. The sight made Draco coo. Hagrid was similarly affected. Hermione, however, was more practical. “Hagrid, you do realize you live in a wooden house, don’t you?” she asked. Hagrid was too absorbed to reply, although he did later decide to keep a few barrels of water on hand after his beard was set on fire.

The next time they visited, Norbert had destroyed nearly everything inside the hut and was almost too big to fit through the door. Hermione stared at the carnage in fascination and horror. “Hagrid, this has to stop,” she said.

“Aye, I know,” Hagrid ruefully replied, “I won’t be keeping ‘im here any longer.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” Hermione murmured.

“Tonigh’ I’ll be taking ‘im out into the Forbidden Forest. He’s big enough teh live out there from now on.”

“Great idea, Mr. Hagrid!” Harry cheered. Hermione gaped at them both.

Draco shrieked when Norbert broke a table leg with a swipe of his claws and a loud crash. “Norbert, no!” Hagrid cried. Hermione looked at Draco and raised her eyebrows. Draco made a face back. They didn’t stay much longer.

ﾟ･:*✧d(◕∀◕) *:･ﾟ

The three of them were coming up to the castle when Hermione stopped. “We need to talk,” she announced and dragged both boys behind the greenhouses. Draco yanked his hand out of hers with a moue of disgust. “Harry,” Hermione began seriously, “we have to tell a professor about Norbert. You can’t think that keeping him in the forest is going to work. Something’s going to go wrong!” 

Harry’s brow furrowed. “I think that Mr. Hagrid can overcome this challenge on his own,” he asserted.

“Yeah, Granger, Hagrid’s definitely got it covered,” Draco added.

“Oh, shut up, Malfoy!” Hermione stomped her foot. “I know you’re agreeing with Harry just because! Norbert’s dangerous! Aren’t either of you worried about what might happen?”

“We can’t report Mr. Hagrid,” Harry stated. “He’s our friend, and we cannot sabotage his youthful quest.” 

“Yeah, Granger, don’t be a snitch,” Draco goaded. He stood next to Harry with a smug expression.

“Fine,” Hermione glowered, “fine. I won’t say anything. But when you two want to sneak down to the Forbidden Forest, I’m going to go study instead. And when you two get into massive amounts of trouble, I’m going to say ‘I told you so’.” Then she stomped off without them.

“Rival, wait!” Harry called after her, but she ignored him. He stared after her helplessly.

“C’mon Harry, let’s go,” Draco cajoled, eyes sparkling with triumph. Harry allowed himself to be tugged away, but he was too distracted to follow Draco’s attempts at conversation.

ﾟ･:*✧d(◕∀◕) *:･ﾟ

Something was off the next morning. The castle was just a little bit too quiet. The professors were more solemn than usual. There was a general air of unease. At breakfast, Harry was morose, Draco was impatient, and Hermione was avoiding them both. Hagrid was missing from the staff table, and Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

“Students, if you could spare a bit of your attention? Last night, there was a small incident on the castle grounds. It seems that a young dragon found its way into our Forbidden Forest! No need to worry, the dragon was contained and a team of dragon handlers was contacted to transport it to a better location. No lasting harm was done! Our Gamekeeper, Hagrid, has suffered a few dragonfire burns, but he should be out of the Hospital Wing soon. And except for a small forest fire,” the Headmaster chuckled, “there was no damage. Ah yes, Caretaker Filch would like to take this opportunity to remind all of you that dragons are on the list of items banned inside Hogwarts castle. That’s all! Enjoy the rest of your breakfast.” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled as he sat back down.

The Great Hall exploded with excited chatter. Harry, Draco, and Hermione’s eyes met, horrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our main trio made a mistake. Tune in next time for the last chapter in this fic where they overcome their faults and succeed with the power of friendship!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! What do you think? Leave feedback if you want! (⌒▽⌒)☆


End file.
